1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coding method for facsimile signals and, more particularly, to a one-dimensional coding method and a two-dimensional coding method for facsimile signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a coding method for a binary signal, such as a monochrome binary facsimile signal, it is desirable to greatly reduce redundancy included in a signal for cutting down the transmission time and to lessen the influence of a transmission error on the received picture quality.
In general, however, there is a defect that the more the compression efficiency improves, the more the received picture quality is affected by the transmission error.